Classified
by Procyon27
Summary: Classified.
1. Chapter 1

File: T109-C. **X**

Specimen(s): 001, 002, 003, 004 (SP's)

Date: 02/27 199 **X**

Days since **XXX** : 422

The four specimens seems to have reached their growth maxium. Their height is well over **X** metres and the monitors show a much higher resolution of the images now than before. These are things that has not changed over the past **XX** months, so we are assuming the SP's have now reached adulthood.

However, during this time, the SP's have become more and more violent, to the point where precautions were an absolute must. The savage tendencies were directed both towards carers and others entering into the **XXX** , as well as towards each other. Doctor Geoff S. Thinks this may be the cause of the SP's going through puberty.

 **XXX** with **XX** wires as **XX** seems to slow them down enough for somewhat easy transportation.

There is a plethora of drugs to try for suppressing this violent tendencies, that both Doctor S. And myself are confident the SP's will be subdued. Starting tomorrow, they will be given a dose of **XX** ,

Dosage: **XX** x weight. The effects will be closely monitored.

Signed, Dr. Timothy H.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was in black and red colors.  
All she wanted to do was to get to that little thing, moving inside of Her territory, and squash it. She ran. Moved as fast as she could but it was not enough. That little thing, with its thin sticks for arms and legs, whose shrill scream made her ears hurt, it got away.  
Their voices where muffled behind the glass but there was one sound that stood out to her:

"Sedate! Sedate!"

Then, her whole body shook with pain and all went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short paragraph from the Warwickshire Chronicle.**

"According to the head of the Nimbus Research Facility, Doctor Geoff Summers, the company is looking to hire.

'A sudden and unforeseen loss of personnel leads us to immediately begin the search for new employees for a variety of positions. We welcome any and all to apply,' the facility said in a statement.

Doctor Summers has declined making further comments."


	4. Chapter 4

File: T110-C. **X**

Specimen(s): 001, 002, 003, 004

Date: 05/04 199 **X**

Days since **XX** : 423

The specimens are responding remarkably well to drug **XX** , **XY** and **XZ**. Their violent tendencies are down to a minimum with only the occasional growl, and both Doctor S and myself feel that there is a good chance these episodes will disappear completely. They are now, for the most part, showing children playing on their monitors and they are also developing a language of sorts. It is still rudimentary, but given time, it might develop further. A teacher speaking to the specimens through a microphone (for safety) shows that there exists a minor intelligence and curiosity in these creatures which we can build upon.


	5. Chapter 5

It was as if there were two layers within him and they did not mix. Close to the surface there was sunshine, laughter, joy and bubbles. Deep down inside of him there was a black hole and it was roaring. Images flashed before his eyes that he at first thought made their way to his belly, only to realize they remained inside of him. He was angry. So much hate in this dark pit and it felt so good, so natural, like breathing. But the images of that darkness, that he thought he showed his mates, of him biting their antennas, of ripping arms out of their sockets, never made it to the belly. He was frustrated to learn they were laughing at him with pure joy. But he knew... He knew they also had layers. That they were trapped in their bodies as well, he could see it in their eyes. He wanted to roar like the pit in his stomach but all that came out was:

"D... D... Di... Dip... Dipsy."


	6. Chapter 6

Interview with James D. Wallace.

Interviewer: State your full name and occupation.

[Inaudible]

 **I:** Speak closer to the microphone, please, sir.

James: James Daniel Wallace. Jamie. I work as a general carer at the Nimbus research facility. Well, I was, before I got fired.

 **I:** What were your primary duties?

 **J:** Oh, it was mostly feeding 'em, preparing the meals, cleaning, tha' sort of stuff

 **I:** When you say 'preparing meals', for whom did you prepare these meals?

 **J:** The Teletubbies. Oh, I mean the experiments. Teletubbies is a nickname me an' Rich came up wiv'.

 **I:** I see, so, what were these so called Teletubbies?

 **J:** They were huge creatures, like at least two metres tall. There were four of them in diff'rent colors ant they had little tellies on their stomachs.

 **I:** Where did they come from?

 **J:** Dunno. Some petrie dish or other. The docs made 'em, like.

 **I:** How were these creatures kept?

 **J:** They had this whole place, a dome for their house and sleeping place and around it were fake green grass and flowers. They even had rabbits hopping about, but they had to stop putting 'em in there.

 **I:** Why?

 **J:** The Teletubbies ate 'em.

 **I:** What else can you tell me of their habitat?

 **J:** The place was wired to its teeth! Everyfing was designed to give 'em an electric shock at any time. One time, somefing malfunctioned and gave poor Rich a shock of his lifetime.

 **I:** Why were you fired?

 **J:** I thought they were too mean to them Teletubbies. They seemed harmless enough, minds of a toddler really. Though, Rich had been there longer than me and he said fings used to be diff'rent. Never said what exactly, and then he too was made to leave. I spoke up for the Teletubbies and that was that. I was sacked.

\- **End of transcript** -


End file.
